Patient signals, including electrophysiological (EP) and hemodynamic signals, are sensed and converted to electrical signals and data, such as surface ECG signals and intra-cardiac electrograms, which are monitored, processed, analyzed and stored by a computer system. Patient signals, such as ECG signals, are often distributed and shared between medical devices and systems using a signal splitter interface device. Typically known patient monitoring signal splitter interface devices are unidirectional and there is no direct electrical connection or leakage between different medical devices and systems, which limits degradation in signal quality and stability. Some known signal interface devices are used for signal transmission from patient to patient monitoring devices and some known interface devices are used for signal transmission from patient monitoring devices to a patient.
Known signal interface devices that concurrently transfer both patient signals (such as EP and Hemodynamic signals) and patient monitoring device signals (for test or patient treatment), are burdened by needing more cables and data connections. This increases system complexity and medical treatment procedure complexity and generates additional electrical noise and artifacts and risks reduction in patient safety particularly where signal acquisition and transmission catheters are attached to a patient heart, for example. Further, many medical electrical treatments involve additional cables and leads that are attached to patient anatomy such as for heart pacing stimulation and RF ablation treatment for cardiac arrhythmias. Additional cables are used for intra-cardiac catheters. Known signal interface devices fail to adequately support signal communication between a patient and monitoring and treatment devices whilst minimizing signal degradation and cabling complexity. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.